The Crossover Adventure Part 1
by sukoshi
Summary: Taichi was finally rescued by Sumi A girl created by me and Yamato. Koushirou finally meet the girl in his dream. What is next? Tamers crossover. Pardon me for my lousy summary. I was trying my best to write. Please R & R.chapter 15 up
1. The new beginning

me: haha! this is my first ever fics  
  
Sumi: so  
  
me: Pls give me support okie Sumi: ok Author's note: Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. Sumi is the only character I created for now.  
  
Chapter 1: The new beginning  
  
It was two years later after the digidestinated had once again saved the world from Malomotismon. The digidestinated were happy with the peace right now. Tai had gone missing ever since the battle of two Wargreymon. In Hikari's mind, Tai had died as he died in front of her eyes.  
  
The Yagamis' family had been running a bakery left by their ancestor and they were very succesful opening more chains of branches over Japan. Hikari had been running the branch in Highton terrance. The business was so good that Hikari hardly get to eat her lunch.  
  
"Hi Hikari, I brought you your lunch." Takeru came into the shop.  
  
"Thanks a lot Takeru but I'm busy right now." Hikari was serving her customers with warm smile. Takeru smiled when he saw Hikari smiling. It was very sweet. Takeru was her boyfriend all these years giving her all his support after the last battle.  
  
"Takeru!" Hikari went over with a big hug. Takeru relaxed. He enjoyed it very much.  
  
"How about having dinner over my mum's place?" asked Takeru. Hikari looked at him with surprised.  
  
"But...that is a bit too fast. Takeru. We haven't even..." she was cut off by Takeru.  
  
"What are you thinking? We are still too young for that. I just want you to pay a visit to her.  
  
" Takeru smiled and Hikari smiled back.  
  
"How about lunch?" He handed her her lunch. Hikari kissed Takeru on his forehead and he blushed.  
  
Daisuke was outside looking feeling jealous. He had given up on Hikari ever since Takeru and her became an item. He did not wear his goggles anymore as it reminded Hikari on her brother's death. V-mon jumped up and startled Daisuke.  
  
"Are you going to scare me to death huh?" Daisuke shouted at V-mon and laughed at him.  
  
"A joke ok?" V-mon felt sorry. " Are you going in?" V-mon asked.  
  
"Ehh...I think I'd better not disturb them." Daisuke started to leave with V-mon close behind.  
  
"Hikari, I feel that somebody is looking at us." Takeru feeling uneasy.  
  
"Nope. Nobody is looking at us." Hikari looking around worried if her parents was here catching her kissing Takeru.  
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon arrived in the digidestinated dimension. It was years since he left this dimension. He missed his family especially his younger brother who lost his memory after a car crash. Ryo feigned dead after the crash so that he could accomplish his mission in Tamers dimension and now he was back. He came to Highton Terrance to look for them. Ryo walked past Hikari's shop and saw Tailmon. Tailmon looked at him and Cyberdramon puzzledly.  
  
"What do you want?" Tailmon asked trying to serve him.  
  
"Are you a digidestinated?" Tailmon asked sternly looking at Cyberdramon who hid behind Ryo. Ryo nodded his head trying to figure out how to avoid this mysterious talking freak but later realised that Tailmon is a Digimon.  
  
"I'm both digidestinated and Tamers." replied Ryo.  
  
"Are you a fellow digidestinated's digimon?" Ryo added. Tailmon nodded pointing at a brunette kissing a blonde.  
  
"Oh!" Hikari lifted her head feeling shocked to see Ryo and his Digimon.  
  
"A fellow digidestinated." she exclaimed. Takeru asked if he had seen the kissing.  
  
"Do you know where is Highton Terrance apartment?" Hikari realised that it was her apartment when she was young.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Yagamis' apartment. Shit, I forgot his name. My family in this dimension." Ryo just blurted out. Just then, Mrs Yagami came and saw Ryo. Tears welled up in her eyes as she exclaimed.  
  
"Ryo, my son!" she went over and hug him.  
  
"You have grown up. I can't even regonise you now." Both Takeru and Hikari were shocked to hear that.  
  
"Mother, I miss you so much all these years." Ryo cried. Cyberdramon were happy to see him reunited with his family. Patamon and Tailmon came over and asked him tons of questions about he being Hikari's eldest brother. Cyberdramon just told them that he feigned dead during the car crash before Hikari was born. Mrs Yagami brought Ryo to Hikari who was still shocked.  
  
"Your little sister, Hikari." she told Ryo. All Digimon cried looking at this moving scene including V-mon who was outside. Daisuke missed the show. Hikari was still in shock that she had another brother. She did not want to think about brother anymore and suddenly another brother came but happy for this reunion.  
  
That night Hikari stayed home to have dinner with her family. Takeru understand her situation. Everybody were laughing at the joke Ryo cracked including Agumon. Later Mr and Mrs Yagami brought Ryo to Taichi's room.  
  
"This is your younger brother's room although he had left us. I never forget to clean his room every week." Mrs Yagami unable to hold back her tears cried in front of him. Ryo was shocked to hear about it.  
  
"You mean little chi is dead?" Ryo looked at his crying mother. Ryo realised that Taichi never remembered him. Feeling disappointed, he entered his room. Hikari came running towards her mum consoling her.  
  
************* "You never know what happened. Hikari has a brother and i saw him today!" V- mon exclaimed. Daisuke was pretty shocked to hear that.  
  
"Don't joke about that V-mon. You mean that thing that comes out at night." Daisuke made a face. He felt that his hair were standing up.  
  
"Daisuke, I can see you are feeling scared. Afraid that Ryo came and take me back with him." V-mon laughed.  
  
"Huh! Who is Ryo?" asked Daisuke. V-mon told him about Ryo that night excluding the adventure with young Ken.  
  
"OOh! It's Hikari's eldest brother who lost touch with them for years." Daisuke finally got his idea right?  
  
"I thought his spirit came and haunt me." V-mon made a laugh.  
  
"You are always like this but I feel that you have become matured and grown up."  
  
"CHOY!!!!" you are becoming like Agumon." Daisuke scoffed.  
  
************* Ryo can't sleep that night. He had a talk with Agumon about Taichi.  
  
"Taichi often cried at night but I don't know why?" Ryo opened a drawer and found a diary.  
  
"Taichi's diary?" Agumon exclaimed. He did not know that he kept a diary. Ryo began reading.  
  
"I missed him, I missed him so much..." Ryo can't believe his eyes.  
  
"He...remembered me but how? I thought he lost his memory." Agumon was tongue-tied. He do not know what to say.  
  
"I want to see him again..." Ryo continued reading.  
  
"I'll be waiting..." Tears falls down Ryo's cheek.  
  
"Liar...you said you'll be waiting. Now I'm back. How about you?" He cried. Agumon and Cyberdramon were trying to console him.  
  
************* The next day in Sora's house...  
  
"Cousin, where did you keep the book?" Sora shouted. Sora had grown up of course. She had been dating Yamato all these years. Sumi, Sora's cousin, moved to Odaiba with her and her mother to study in Japan.  
  
"I don't know, Sora and out you go now. Aren't you meeting your Yamato?" she asked.  
  
"Well you... better stay home and not going out to create troubles, ok?" Sora told Sumi sternly. Sumi with a cheeky face promised Sora before she went out.  
  
Sumi was one of the prettiest girl in Odaiba High. Almost all the boys (not Yamato) including Koushiro fell for her but sumi was not moved by any of the boys in school.  
  
"Yeah!" she thought. "I can't chat online without cousin interfering." Sumi started her computer. As soon as Sumi got online, a light shot out and startled her.  
  
"What is it?" Sumi found something on her desk. It was orange in colour. Sumi picked that thing up and was sucked into her computer.  
Author: I know I left a lot of 'holes' in the story. I will try to fix it. Please R & R. No flames pls. For your information, as Ryo looks a bit like Taichi so i named him as his 'brother' I will only upload the next chapter when I have at least 3 'real' reviews. . 


	2. Sumi's love

Me: Finally, this is my second chapter of the story.  
  
Sumi: who is my love?  
  
Me: You will see him soon but anyway, the readers already know. Haha. ^^  
  
Sumi: it's so bad of you.  
  
Me: (just smile)  
  
Author's note: Digimon is not mine and it can never be mine. Digimon belongs to Toei Animation and Foxkids.  
  
Chapter 2: Sumi's love  
  
Ryo was yawning early in the morning. "I'm finally at home." he thought. "He glanced at Taichi's photo on the desk.  
  
"Little chi." he whispered. Cyberdramon was urging Ryo to come out for breakfast. Hikari, Agumon and Tailmon had went back to the shop. Ryo found himself alone at home but he decided to entertain himself.  
  
"Surf the net." he thought. He went back to Taichi's room and start the computer. He noticed a strange signal.  
  
"I hope not Milleniumon." Cyberdramon said.  
  
"Somebody was chosen as a new digidestinated." Ryo sighed.  
  
************* Meanwhile, Koushiro and Miyako were at their computer trying to figure out where the signal came from and what they mean. Ken was at Miyako's house trying to help her figure out the strange signal.  
  
"A new digidestinated? how can it be? The world is peaceful right now." Miyako exclaimed as Ken analysed the situation.  
  
"We had to find him or her before anything bad thing happen like what happened to me before." Ken told Miyako. They sat down tring to search the digidestinated.  
  
************* Sumi woke up and found herself at a weird place. it was dark and dirty. She was holding a D3. Sumi picked t up and took a glance at it.  
  
"Nobody has this colour. Is it mine?" Sumi asked herself feeling excited but frowned when she looked at where she is. Sumi walked for an hour with no avail. She wanted to get out of this place. it was not the Digital world and Sumi was feeling scared. She felt her D3 glowing and erased all her fear. She knew he reason why she was chosen.  
  
*Flashback* Sumi had a boyfriend who was one year older. She fell in love with him at first sight. A girl knocked her down and destroyed her camera. Sumi was very angry as she shouted at that girl who was carrying a wierd cat. A boy appeared and helped her up. That was when Sumi fell in love with him but she was startled when an orange dinosaur appeared beside him. That boy called himself Taichi. Sumi asked him out for a date. They made it off very well and they became lovers.  
  
That day at Mount Fuji was when Sumi saw evil digimon attacking her boyfriend while Wargreymon was fighting Blackwargreymon. Sumi saw her boyfriend asking her to run for her life. Sumi just would not leave. Taichi was hurt very badly and she would not leave him in lurch. She held for Taichi's cold hands covered with his blood. He told Sumi everything would be alright and everything went black. Hikari saw her brother died before her eyes but deep in Sumi's heart she knew that he was captured by that Digimon. *End flashback*  
  
Sumi remembered what happened which she wanted to forget. She missed him so much. That was why she was not moved by any boys in the school. She last came back to Japan was two years during the battle of Digimon in the Real world and she went back to England for a year before she came back again. Sumi walked inside the cave. She felt that this place is errie. She saw somebody about her age being sealed in the cave.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted. The person opened his eyes and looked at her blankly.  
  
"Taichi!" she gasped. She noticed that Taichi was still holding the wound that evil digimon made. He smiled at Sumi weakly.  
  
"Su-mi!" he whispered in pain. Sumi felt very sorry for him.  
  
"Sumi...you can see me?" Taichi asked weakly. Sumi nodded her head. "I have become a digidestinated you see." Sumi held up her D3 and rushed towards Taichi but was stopped by the seal.  
  
"Good for you..." Taichi fainted. "Nooo!" sumi shouted.  
  
"Stop making noise, i need to rest." Taichi tried to open his eyes.  
  
"That evil digimon is going to pay for this for causing you a lot of pain." Sumi looked determined to find that Digimon and squash him.  
  
"No, Sumi. You are no match for him and do you have your Digimon with you?" Taichi asked Sumi. Sumi looked around and smile childishly.  
  
"Hee, I do not have any but will I have one?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course. You will see him one day." with that Sumi was dragged back to her own world.  
  
"Sumi, don't come here anymore, it's dangerous."  
  
Sumi woke up in fright holding her D3.  
  
"I'm now at home?" she asked herself. She had a feeling that she had to keep to herself and not to let others know about Taichi and she become a digidestinated.  
  
"Sumi, i hope you are safe now." taichi whispered in dark.  
  
************* Sumi went to the school. She could not stop thinking about Taichi. He suffered so much in that disgusting place. Hikari appeared and greeted Sumi. Sumi looked up and remembered that she was the one who bumped into her and broke her camera two years ago.  
  
"Hi!" Sumi greeted.  
  
"You don't look good. Do you have enough sleep last night?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yeah I have." Sumi felt like telling her what happened last night.  
  
Ryo appeared and handed Hikari her lunch box. He scolded Hikari for forgetting her lunchbox then he noticed Sumi who was trying to escape his eyes.  
  
That afternoon, all the digidestinated gathered at Koushirou's house talking about the strange signal.  
  
"You mean there is a new digidestinated chosen last night." Daisuke asked Koushirou. Koushirou just nodded his head.  
  
"Surprisingly, he or she was not sucked into the Digital World so I could not locate him or her." Koushiro continued.  
  
"How can it be?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I just hope he or she does not end up like me, becoming the Digimon emperor." Ken said.  
  
"Then where did he or she went?" asked Iori.  
  
Miyako shrugged. "Not the Digital world of course."  
  
"Could it be...the dark Ocean?" Hikari asked.  
  
Everybody was shocked. Ken shooked his head.  
  
"Cannot be as you see, the Ocean was sealed by us when we sealed daemon inside.  
  
"Then where is it?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Tamers' world." Daisuke joked. The digidestinated were trying to rack their brain on where the new digidestinated went.  
  
************* Sora was telling Sumi all about the new digidestinated and where he or she went last night. Sumi knew it was she herself who was chosen but she did not know where she went.  
  
"Hey! Three years ago, did you come to Japan?" asked Sora.  
  
"Nope." Sumi lied.  
  
"Oh well." Sora headed back to her room. Sumi sighed. She recalled how Ryo looked at her that morning. 'Did he suspect me?' she thought worriedly. What if he found out about her and Taichi's relationship?  
  
************* Ryo lied on his bed thinking about Sumi. He did suspect Sumi being the new digidestinated but how? Hikari came in.  
  
"Big Brother, what are you thinking of?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Oh! Nothing." Ryo lied. Cyberdramon knew very well what he was thinking. He spoke, "Sumi may be the new digidestinated."  
  
"What?" Hikari sounded surprised.  
  
"Keep quiet. can you?" Ryo scolded.  
  
"And she and that chi..." Cyberdramon continued.  
  
"Enough is enough." Ryo snapped his mouth shut. Hikari started laughing. Both Ryo and Cyberdramon stared at her blankly and they knew they had embarrassed themselves in front of her. They drooped their heads.  
  
"By the way, who is that chi huh?" Hikari asked.  
  
"He...he..." Ryo spoke halfway.  
  
"He is your..." before Cyberdramon finished, Ryo snapped his mouth shut again. Hikari laughed and left the room. "Sigh" they both sighed in unison.  
  
************* Sumi went to the Dark Ocean again. She hoped to see Taichi.  
  
"Taichi, where are you?" she whispered. She followed the trail her D3 gave and found him. taichi looked haggard. Sumi lifted his head up. Taichi was awakened and he spoke up,  
  
"Sumi, you are here. Quick, leave. That Digimon is going to be here anytime."  
  
Sumi said angrily, "did he beat you up?" Taichi nodded.  
  
"Whenever he failed something." Suddenly, footsteps was heard.  
  
"Quick Sumi hide yourself." Sumi obeyed him and hid behind a big rock. That Digimon appeared.  
  
He was Daemon who was sealed by Daisuke's team years ago.  
  
"Hand over your Arrow of light! Holy child." Sumi was eavedropping. 'What holy child?" she thought. Taichi smirked at him.  
  
"I do not have such thing dumbo." Daemon blasted Taichi with his power. Taichi screamed in pain.  
  
"No way, I'm giving you that." Taichi persisted.  
  
"Kill me if you want." Daemon looked very angry and laughed evily.  
  
"You think I'll let you die easily huh? Digidestinated or I should say Holy child. I'll make you suffer and I'll find the other Holy child. Hahaha!" Daemon slapped him on his face and left.  
  
Sumi sneaked out and cried, "So he beat you up just like this huh?"  
  
Taichi felt his body was burning. He wanted to die but just could not.  
  
Taichi stuttered." I'm used to his beating all these years." He smiled but grimaced in pain.  
  
"I shall get you out of here." cried Sumi. Tears was streaming in her eyes. Crying, Sumi tried to remove the seal from Taichi. However hard she tried, she just could not remove it. Taichi shook his head and whispered,  
  
"It's useless, stay away from me. I'm just a worthless fellow."  
  
Sumi shouted at him, "No it's not. It's all my fault. I caused you all this pain. I'm very sorry."  
  
*Flashback* Two years ago, Wargreymon and Blackwargreymon were battling each other. taichi was watching them. Sumi appeared smiling.  
  
"I found you Taichi." Happily, she went and hug Taichi. Taichi was blushing. They knew each other only for a few and fell in love at first sight.  
  
"Why are you here Sumi? It's very dangerous." Sumi shook her head. She felt very blessed in his arms.  
  
"I know but I just want to see you." A shadow crept towards them. Taichi sensed danger.  
  
He pushed Sumi away, "Run Sumi." he shouted. Taichi was hit by the attack while he pushed Sumi away. He fell onto the ground. Sumi was shocked.  
  
"Are you ok Taichi? You are hurt pretty badly." She cradled Taichi in her arms. Taichi sensed another attack and blocked it using his body to protect Sumi.  
  
"Stop it you idiot." she shouted. Both Wargreymon and Blackwargreymon had fought elsewhere. Daemon appeared.  
  
"Digidestinated, hand me your arrow of light."  
  
"No way you bustard." Taichi tried to raise his voice but the pain in his body was unbearable.  
  
"Then both of you shall die." Daemon shoved them down the cliff. Sumi grabbed onto a branch struggling with Taichi holding on a branch besides her. Meanwhile, a blizzard came by. Taichi knew that he could not make it. He was bleeding. He held out a box.  
  
"Sumi, hand this to Hikari. She wanted it very much and I thought of giving it to her but now I think I can't." He held the box to her.  
  
"No, we'll make it." Too late, the blizzard was too strong. Sumi got the box and Taichi let go of the branch and he fell...  
  
"No this can't be." Sumi cried. holdng the box tightly. Hikari rushed there and saw her brother fell off the cliff and buried by the snow.  
  
"Noooo!" she cried. Sumi his herself somewhere and saw blur image. A shadow appeared and disappeared again. At once, she knew Taichi had not died and she blacked out.  
  
She woke up and saw Daisuke. Daisuke had knew what happened but thought that Taichi and fell to death.  
  
Shh! Hikari had not known about you and Taichi yet but I want to know what happened just now." Sumi cried. Daisuke became softened.  
  
"Hush! Sumi, Things are going to be alright now." Sumi held on to the box tightly wondering whether to give that box to Hikari but her parents came and fetched her back to England before she had a chance to give it to Hikari. *End flashback*  
  
Sumi was crying so hard that she choked in a sob. Taichi was feeling sorry for her.  
  
"Sorry, Sumi." He whispered.  
  
"You'd better get back now since it is late. Don't worry about me. Leave now. I love you." Sumi lifted up her head and looked at him.  
  
"I love you too." she said. "Taichi, don't give up hope. I'll be back." Taichi nodded as he lost consciousness after Sumi left.  
Author: I know it's very bad of me to stop here. Things are getting interesting as Sumi is going to get Taichi out. What will happen? Which Digimon is going to be Sumi's partner digimon. Stay tune for the next chapter. This time, I'll wait for another few reviews before I upload the new chapter. 


	3. The reborn of Sumi's Digimon

Author note: Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. Sumi is the only character I created for now.  
  
Chapter 3: The reborn of Sumi's Digimon  
  
Sumi was racking her brain trying to find a way to get Taichi out. She was shaking her head very often but she did not noticed Sora coming into her room.  
  
"What is in your thought?" asked Sora.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Sumi was startled to see Sora.  
  
"Well, Mimi is back from New York and we decided to have a camp as a reunion. Mum is going abroad with Dad and you'll be alone at home. So I'm asking you to come with me. Is that okay?" asked Sora but Sumi was too deep in thought that she did not listen to any of her words.  
  
"Huh?" Sora sighed and repeated what she had to say. Sumi agreed despite in her heart she objected.  
  
"And our Digimon partners are coming." Sora added as she left Sumi's room. Sumi sighed as Sora left the room.  
  
"Digimon's partner." she thought. "I don't have one." She lifted up her D3. In a sudden, she had a plan to get Taichi out which is to resort to violence. When she got her Digimon, she and her Digimon would wreak havoc in the dark ocean and defeat Daemon. She smiled as she thought of her plan.  
  
************* Before school Hikari could not wait to see Mimi.  
  
"It's been a long time since I last seen her." said Tailmon.  
  
"Yeah." Hikari was getting whatever she needed for her lessons from her cabinet.  
  
"Hikari." Daisuke came shouting for her.  
  
"What's up? Daisuke?" she asked. "Mimi is coming back." He told Hikari happily. Hikari stared at him blankly as if she did not know about it.  
  
"Yup, I knew it already. Sora told me."  
  
"Wait, I haven't finished my sentence." Hikari was getting irritated.  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
"Michael is also coming here with Mimi and they both are an item. Surely you do not know about this." Daisuke laughed.  
  
"Oh well, could you please stand aside, I need to go for my lesson." Hikari was almost going to scream at him.  
  
"Oh well. I guess I got too carried away." Daisuke stood aside. Hikari walked away angrily. She did not want to see Daisuke for she knew she would cry as his personality was just like his brother. Daisuke could well understand that.  
  
"Seems like she does not want to talk to you." Tailmon walked out. "Yeah."  
  
"It takes time for her to get over this." Tailmon continued as she turned to look at Daisuke.  
  
"I knew I can't be compared with Takeru. We are miles apart. No wonder she does not like me." Daisuke shook his head and headed back to his class.  
  
************* Ryo suspected that Sumi was the new digidestinated but he had no proof.  
  
"She avoided looking at me. Is she trying to hide something from me?" he thought. He sat at their family's shop.  
  
"Haha! Takato's family were also running a bakery. Wait till I tell him my family are also running a bakery. Okay. Enough of the joke." Ryo came back to reality.  
  
"I guess I'd better talk to her." Ryo stood up as Cyberdramon came and told him about the camp.  
  
"And that girl is coming too." Cyberdramon said enthusiastically.  
  
"That's great!" Ryo said happily. "Then I can clear my doubt."  
  
************* Daemon, in the dark ocean, is trying to create a warp.  
  
"Digidestinated, I'll get my revenge on you all. Hahaha!" He did his experiment in front of Taichi. He was smirking trying to see if Daemon's plan will fail.  
  
"Boom." Daemon's experiment failed. Taichi started laughing sarcastically. Daemon was burnt. He turned and looked at Taichi who was trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Since, this experiment failed, then I'll just have to try my next experiment with you." Daemon held out his claw as he sucked some of the life energy from Taichi for he knew that the succeed rate is higher if he used life energy from a digidestinated. For instance, Taichi felt weaker as the energy was draining out from him. He clenched his fist.  
  
"I can't die just yet. I want to see how you die before I die." he jeered at daemon.  
  
Daemon laughed evilly, "You think I'll kill you now? No I won't but I will make you suffer." Taichi just black out.  
  
************* The next at camp.  
  
"Long time no see Mimi." Hikari said cheerfully.  
  
"Good to see you. You looked better that I last saw you." Mimi smiled. Sora dragged her away before she said something wrongly again.  
  
Sumi was sitting around deep in thought.  
  
"A penny for your thought." Sumi looked up and saw Koushiro. Koushiro liked Sumi but he was too shy to confess. Sumi already knew it.  
  
"Hi Koushiro." she replied.  
  
"Er...I"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. Have fun. Sumi." Koushiro longed to go out with Sumi.  
  
"Ask her later." he decided. Just then, Yamato came shouting for him.  
  
"Come and help out and stop standing there.  
  
"Oh well." Instead of helping out, he started typing in his laptop. Yamato was annoyed and he went over. He was almost going to beat Koushiro up when Joe came over to stop him.  
  
"Can't you see he is lovesick?"  
  
"With who? Sora?" Joe shook his head.  
  
"It's so obvious. he likes Sumi." Joe could see that.  
  
"I'm sure Sumi knew about it but it seems like she got someone on mind." he continued.  
  
"So, shall we match them up? I go and tell Sora." Yamato said excitedly. Joe sighed as he saw Yamato left.  
  
"Hi. Joe." Daisuke stormed behind him.  
  
"Is he speaking something bad behind of me again?" Joe shook his head. Ken was trying to calm Daisuke down.  
  
"We are trying to get Sumi and Koushiro together. What do you think?" asked Joe. Daisuke spilled out the drink he drank from his mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Calm down. Don't be so worked up." Ken cooled Daisuke down.  
  
"It's a good idea. Don't you think so. Koushiro likes her and she knew it why not?" asked Ken.  
  
"You don't understand. She had someone else in her mind." Daisuke blurted out.  
  
"Did I hear wrongly? She has a boyfriend? Who?" Ken asked.  
  
"Who is not the problem? I knew it. That's enough. And stop coming up of this stupid idea again." Daisuke walked away.  
  
"What got into him? Does he like Sumi too?" asked Joe. Ken shrugged.  
  
"He is acting strange nowadays. See ya later." Ken took some food for their Digimons.  
  
"So he likes Sumi?" asked Sora who felt surprised upon hearing this. Yamato smirked. Michael came over to talk to them. Iori, Miyako and Ken came over to join in the conversation. Takeru was acting imitately with Hikari along the pond. Joe was fishing; Koushiro was playing with his new pineapple palmtop. Sumi was listening to music with Digimons. Daisuke was staring into space. He was feeling sad for Taichi who was going to lose his girl to a computer geek.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow fell over Sumi. She was startled. It was Ryo who came late.  
  
"Sorry to scare you. Sumi right?" Sumi greeted him.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked sincerely. Sumi knew what he was going to talk about. They went to the other side of the pond and talk. Sumi admitted she was the new digidestinated.  
  
"I'm glad that you confessed it yourself. I do not want something bad happen to you." Ryo smiled. Sumi showed him her D3.  
  
"So who is your Digimon partner?" he asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen it yet." Cyberdramon popped out and startled Sumi.  
  
"Since new digidestinated is chosen so something bad must have happened." Sumi lifted up her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No nothing." Ryo was surprised to see Sumi so shocked.  
  
"Well, never mind." Ryo walked away with Cyberdramon awkwardly. Just then a hurricane appeared and caught Sumi.  
  
" Help!" she screamed as she vanished. Ryo turned to help her out but it was too late. The other digidestinated came over to look at what happened. Sora was very worried as she cried on Yamato's shoulder.  
  
"Hush! Everything are going to be alright." he whispered to Sora. Daisuke sensed something was wrong about Sumi disappearing mysteriously. Ryo agreed with Daisuke as he nodded his head while looking at his direction.  
  
************* Sumi woke up and found herself somewhere else in dark (not the dark Ocean).  
  
"So you are awake." a dark shadow appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Sumi was feeling afraid worried that Daemon would hurt her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not Daemon. As he reverted back to his rookie form.  
  
"Sorry to scare you. I'm your Digimon partner." Sumi looked up glancing at her Digimon partner. Black Agumon came to scene.  
  
"I longed to see you." Sumi said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm Black Agumon." he introduced himself.  
  
"I know. You are Agumon. Can't believe that I have the same digimon as Taichi." she exclaimed. Black Agumon explained that he was the reborn of Blackwargreymon who fought with Wargreymon years ago.  
  
"It was the holy child who used the power of the crest of courage to seal the Highton Terrence gate in place of me giving me a chance to reborn as well as being your Digimon partner. Sumi went over to hug him. Taichi was the one who sent Black Agumon to protect her. Sumi knew that she just have to get Taichi out. She just had to.  
Author's note: Haha! I'm stopping here. Now Sumi had met her digimon. She was planning to get Taichi out. How would the digidestinated react when Sumi went home. Will her identity as a digidestinated be revealed with Black Agumon with her? The Tamers are here to help. Stay tune for the next chapter. 


	4. The meeting with the Tamers

Sumi: Black Agumon is my partner digimon?  
  
Me: isn't that good?  
  
Sumi: (blush)  
  
Me: Let's continue the story. Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. Sumi is the only character I created for now.  
Chapter 4: The Meeting with Tamers  
  
At Koushirou's house The digidestinated went hysterical when they found out that Sumi was missing especially Sora. She broke into tears. Yamato was consoling Sora. Koushirou was pretty worried although he did not show it. Daisuke knew that new battle was coming. Ryo agreed with him.  
  
"Is Sumi the new digidestinated?" Daisuke asked. Ryo nodded. "But she doesn't have a digimon partner."  
  
"Do you think...?" Ryo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Her Digimon must be the one who took her away then. I knew it long ago that she will become a digidestinated sooner or later."  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Hikari asked. "Brother Ryo, Daisuke tell me."  
  
"Nothing important." replied Ryo.  
  
"I feel that I had seen Sumi before. She looks familiar to me."  
  
*Flashback* Hikari was carrying Tailmon as she was rushing to somewhere with Taichi following close behind. She knocked someone and broke that girl's camera but Hikari just went ahead without apologise.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"So Sumi was in Japan years ago when there were battles of Digimon?" asked Ryo. Hikari nodded. Daisuke looked like he was going to explode as he knew about Sumi and Taichi's relationship. He did not know whether to tell them. Veemon came to pat him.  
  
"Good to see you. Veemon." Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Daisuke, you must been hiding something. I can see that." Daisuke was startled as he dropped Veemon on the ground who was crying in pain. Koushirou was the one asking him.  
  
"Do you like Sumi?" He stammered. Daisuke laughed as Koushirou blushed.  
  
"No, I don't. She was too old for me and she already had a..." Daisuke stopped himself from continuing. "Well, we had better things to do." Daisuke changed the subject.  
  
************* Sumi went home with Black Agumon hiding behind her. She was worried that Sora would find out about her and Taichi since they were an item before. She closed the door quietly and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
************* Just then at Koushirou's house. The dimension gate was activated in his laptop. Bright light blast through the room. Everybody were covering their eyes. When the light finally faded. They started rubbing their eyes as they could not believe what they saw. A few children around Daisuke's age fell out from the laptop together with their Digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" Daisuke demanded. The children just smirked. They had a very different digivice. Ryo walked over and greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Takato. Why are you all here."  
  
Hikari spoke up, "So they are the Tamers." Ryo began to introduce them to the digidestinated but when he reached Ruki, he began to blush and started teasing her. Ruki sulked of course. The tamers are here to help them.  
  
"We know that something is going to happen here. That's why we are coming here. Besides, we can't possibly leave Ryo here by himself to defend this world." Lee explained.  
  
"Who says he's by himself. He has family here." Cyberdramon claimed. The tamers looked stunned. They did not know that. Ryo introduced Hikari to them.  
  
"She is my sister." Ryo pointed his finger at Hikari's direction. Koushirou began to be interested at the Tamers and he started asking questions about them.  
  
************* Meanwhile, Sora began to leave. Yamato noticed it and walked to her. Sora explained that she needed to find Sumi before anything bad happen to her. Yamato understand and started to leave with her. The others were busily asking questions and they did not notice that Sora and Yamato had left.  
  
"I have to find her no matter what." Sora cried.  
  
"Sora." Yamato cried."  
  
"It's ok I understand." He continued. Sumi was the only cousin of Sora and she doted her like her own sister. "I hope nothing bad happen to her." Sora thought. Yamato accompanied Sora to wherever Sumi often go.  
  
************* Meanwhile, the Tamers told the digidestinateds about them. To the Tamers, the digidestinated are anime characters from the T.V. They had seen the episode and they knew what might happen.  
  
"So what happen to Sumi?" asked Koushirou anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She is now safe at home sleeping." replied Jenrya. "Where did she go anyway?" Koushirou continued asking.  
  
"If we had told you everything about the "show", things won't be interesting." Hirokazu said.  
  
"Anyway, we'll try our best to help you all. Things are going to be okay." Takato ensured them.  
  
Sora received news about Sumi being at home. She straight away rushed home. She sneaked to her bedroom feeling relieved that she is safe. Sora slowly closed the door without noticing Black Agumon peeking at her hiding under Sumi's blanket.  
Author note: Well, I'm stopping here now. This is a short chapter though. What will happen next? I got to think about it.bye and stay tune for the next chapter.  
  
Translation Jap. to English (for those who does not know about the name I used. By the way, I'm using Jap. names)  
  
Daisuke = Davis  
  
Miyako = Yolei  
  
Iori = Cody  
  
Hikari = Kari  
  
Takeru = T.K.  
  
Taichi = Tai Yamato = Matt  
  
Jyou = Joe Koushirou = Izzy  
  
Jenrya = Henry  
  
Ruki = Rika  
  
Hirokazu = Kazu  
  
Suzie = Shuichon Tailmon = Gatomon  
  
I guess that's it for now.^^ 


	5. Agumon meets Black Agumon

Me: It's finally chapter 5.  
  
Sumi: Huh!  
  
Me: I don't know how long this story can drag. Haha! Let's continue the story. Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. Sumi is the only character I created for now.  
  
Sumi: Whatever.  
  
Chapter 5: Agumon meets Black Agumon  
  
That night, Sumi dreamt about Taichi warning her on the danger she and other digidestinated had to face. Sumi woke up with a start.  
  
"Taichi." she thought. "Are you alright?" asked Black Agumon.  
  
"Yeah!" she forgot that Black Agumon was with her. Looking at Black Agumon, she smiled. "Will you fight with Daemon?" she asked cheekily. Black Agumon sweat drop. He knew that there was no way he could beat him but at least he could try when he digivolved into Black Wargreymon.  
  
"I'll try." He sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Piyomon and Gabumon appeared outside Sumi's bedroom with their jaws opened. Sumi and Black Agumon were shocked to see them.  
  
"Yamato and Sora went out to get breakfast." Gabumon said.  
  
"Piyomon is supposed to look after Sumi." Piyomon continued.  
  
"Please don't tell the others." Sumi begged. Black Agumon threatened to fight them if they spill the beans.  
  
"How do you end up with a dark Digimon?" Gabumon eyed Black Agumon suspiciously.  
  
"Or should I tell Agumon about you?" he continued.  
  
"No, please! I don't want to fight him." Black Agumon begged Gabumon.  
  
"Promise me not to tell anybody about me and Sumi for the time being. She is the one I'm supposed to protect. As her partner digimon, I promise to protect her even laying down my life." Black Agumon promised.  
  
"We trust you but we're not sure that the other children will trust you." Piyomon said shaking her head. The door creaked open.  
  
"Quick, hide inside, Black Agumon, Yamato and Sora are back." Gabumon warned. Black Agumon obeyed and hid inside Sumi's closet.  
  
"Where have you been Sumi? Do you know that I'm worried?" Sora cried. Yamato yawned. He had not been sleeping well lately.  
  
"Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Make me worry right? Tell me, are you the new digidestinated?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's ok, Sora, maybe you should get some sleep." Piyomon interrupted.  
  
"Yeah! Yamato is tired too." Gabumon cut in.  
  
"Gabumon!" Yamato barked afraid the Sora might get angry.  
  
"Yamato, you'd better go home. You have been with me for the whole night." Sora said pushing Yamato out of the house with Gabumon tagging along.  
  
"All right! You too get some sleep." Yamato gave Sora a goodbye kiss. Sora closed the door. Sumi was trying to steal some food back into her room.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sora shouted at her. Sumi sweat drop.  
  
"You haven't answered my question." As Sumi almost going to tell her, the door rang. Piyomon went for the door. She saw Ryo and the other Tamers.  
  
"Do you mind if I entrust a Tamer to you, Sora? They have no where to go. We decided that each digidestinated will take in one or two tamers." Sora agreed and she took in Ruki. Takato was staying with Daisuke, Jenrya and Shuichon were staying with Ken, Hirokazu was staying with Koushirou who was bugging Hirokazu about Tamers' world, Takeru took in Kenta and lastly Juri is taken in by Mimi who was always bragging about fashion and needed somebody to talk to. Meanwhile, Sumi and Black Agumon sneaked out of the house without Sora noticing.  
  
*************  
  
"Where should we go?" Black Agumon.  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. A box dropped out of her sweater pocket. She picked it up.  
  
"What is it Sumi?" asked Black Agumon curiously. Sumi remembered that she promised Taichi that she would hand it to Hikari.  
  
"Well, I don't know what is inside. I'm supposed to give this to somebody." Sumi was deep in thought.  
  
"How should I tell her about her big brother." She thought.  
  
"Sumi, Sumi!!"  
  
"What? Black Agumon." She turned around. It was not Black Agumon It was Taichi's Agumon. Black Agumon was hiding under her sweater. Sumi pulled Black Agumon out holding it high. Agumon saw the joke.  
  
"Hey! Are you Black Wargreymon? I thought you already died? Sumi, why are you with him?" Sumi sighed and told Agumon everything.  
  
*************  
  
"Brother Ryo, why didn't you take in a tamer?" Hikari asked feeling disappointed. She had lots of questions to ask them.  
  
"You can ask me too. I'm a Tamer." Ryo smiled at her.  
  
"Oh!" Hikari suddenly realized it. "Although you are a tamer but you went to the digital world for about ten months, remember? You didn't really watch "the show" like the others did." Monodramon laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah! You are right." Ryo hit Monodramon's head.  
  
"Is Sumi a digidestinated?" Hikari asked.  
  
Ryo nodded his head, "I guess so. I discussed it with Daisuke. It's seems that she witnessed a battle between Digimon. Daisuke seemed reluctant to tell me. I guess Ken knew about it as well."  
  
"Why didn't they tell us earlier?" Hikari protested. Tailmon patted her on her shoulder. "I'm sure they had their reasons for not telling us." Tailmon consoled her.  
  
"Nothing is confirmed until we seen her with a digivice and her partner digimon." Monodramon agreed with Ryo. Cyberdramon changed back to Monodramon for easy keeping. Hikari started crying.  
  
"I understand that she don't want Sumi to end up like Taichi." Tailmon told Ryo.  
  
"But that's two different situations. We can talk about that later." Ryo patted Hikari on her shoulder. She stopped crying.  
  
"It's okay Hikari." Ryo ensured her.  
  
*************  
  
*In MacDonald* "What? Taichi is." Agumon shouted.  
  
"Not so loud." Black Agumon cut him.  
  
"I had seen Taichi in Dark Ocean. He is suffering from the tortures Daemon had given him. It was all my fault. I shouldn't appear. Taichi wanted me to give this to Hikari." Sumi held up the small box.  
  
"It's the silver bracelet with the name Hikari fixed onto it." Agumon said.  
  
"Hikari wanted to get one but she does not have enough money so."  
  
"He bought it." Sumi interrupted.  
  
"He doted on her." She sighed.  
  
"The bracelet is beautiful." Sumi exclaimed. "I'm going to get him out." Agumon stood on the table shouting.  
  
"You're crazy. You can't even digivolve without your partner." Black Agumon shouted at him. People are looking at them. Sumi sweat drop. She pushed two Agumons out of the restaurant smiling at them.  
  
"Both of you shouldn't shout at public. Indeed, people know about Digimon now but you want everybody to know who the famous digidestinateds are right?" Sumi scolded them sternly.  
  
"Sorry, Sumi, we didn't mean to do that but I'm worried about Taichi." Agumon apologized.  
  
"It's okay. I do want to get Taichi out as soon as possible. He suffered because of me." Sumi continued.  
  
"For now what we can do is to wait for our opportunity."  
  
Author note: whew! I finished chapter 5. My story tends to be very long. My apologies to everybody. My writing skills are horrible...hope I can continue especially on how Sumi and two Agumons get Taichi out...See ya. 


	6. Tamers' misery

Sumi: you are sickening.  
Me: you bet I am because I do not allow you to save Taichi so soon.  
Sumi: Awww!  
Me: continue the story then. This is about the nuisance the Tamers have to face living with the digidestinated. Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. Sumi is the only character I created for now.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Chapter 6: Tamers' misery   
*At Koushirou's house*  
  
"How does your world look like? How is our future like? How...?" Koushirou was nagging at Hirokazu who was listening to discman switching the volume to full blast.   
  
"That's enough! He doesn't want to answer your question now we can always ask him later or else ask other Tamers. He is not the only one.  
  
" Tentomon told Koushirou. Guardromon was trying to avoid their questioning too.   
  
"I didn't watch "your show"" he defended himself.  
  
"I should have chosen to go to other digidestinated. He asked too many question. I'm not going to answer them all. No wonder, he didn't end up with Sora's cousin whom he likes. Hirokazu thought while listening to his discman.   
*At Mimi's house*  
  
"Do you like my house? I just move in." Mimi asked Juri.   
  
"Oh yes! She replied looking at all pink walls.   
  
"Hey! Where is your partner digimon?" asked Mimi. Juri recalled about her Leomon. She missed him.   
  
"He is no longer around." replied Juri.   
  
"Sorry. Who is it anyway?" Mimi continued asking while unpacking her stuffs.   
  
"Leomon." Juri continued.   
  
"Leomon. He died for me in the Digital world during the battle with Metal Etemon." Mimi felt stupid to tell her that.   
  
"I know. I watched you on T.V." Juri smiled at Mimi who was looking at her puzzledly.   
  
"You seem to know everything about us then." Juri just kept quiet.  
*At Takeru's house*  
  
Takeru's mother was looking at Kenta suspiciously.   
  
"This is my friend, Kenta." Takeru introduced him to Nancy. "Is he a digidestinated?" she asked her son.   
  
"Nope, in fact he is different from us. He came from another world. He is a Tamer." Takeru handed Kenta his drink. Marineangemon happily took a cup flying around Kenta.  
  
"Oh no! Are they going to ask me questions?" kenta thought. Takeru seems to know what he was thinking.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't be asking a lot of questions like Koushirou and Iori does. You should already know from "the show"" Kenta imagined Koushirou chasing after Hirokazu like in "the show". Kenta droop his head.   
  
"Thanks, Takeru." He smiled.  
*At Daisuke's house*  
  
"Who is this Daisuke?" Jun nagged eyeing the goggle boy.   
  
"This is my sis, Jun. she is always like this." said Daisuke.   
  
"I already knew it from "the show". Takato laughed.   
  
"Any food Takato? I want Guilmon bread." Daisuke looked at Guilmon.   
  
"Guilmon bread?" asked Veemon.   
  
"Try getting it at Hikari's house.   
  
Daisuke hit his head, "You are crazy, Veemon. There is no such thing as Guilmon bread here." He said laughing. Veemon, Takato and Guilmon started laughing.  
*At Ken's house*  
  
"Sorry to impose on you." Jenrya apologized.   
  
"You do not need to." replied Ken.   
  
"You all are going to help us right?"   
  
"Yeah!" Ken started asking questions, "What kind of battle we are going to face?" asked Ken carrying Wormmon onto his lap.   
  
"It's ok if you don't want to tell us. It is our tests. We have to face them anyway." Ken turned and looked at Jenrya. His face turned blank when he saw Shuichon dressing Lopmon and Terriermon up.   
  
"Err...does your younger sister treat them as toys?" Ken asked Jenrya who did not know how to answer him. "You all will succeed." Jenrya said trying to change the subject.  
*At Sora's house*  
  
"That Sumi...where is she?" Sora shouted.   
  
"Err...she is going to be ok even going to face a difficult battle." Ruki tried to pacify her by saying these.   
  
"What?" asked Sora. "What is she going to face?"   
  
"Ruki, should I go and look for Sumi?" asked Renamon. Ruki shook her head.   
  
"She will be safe by having two Digimons with her and you are going to be very happy about her new boyfriend." Sora's expression changed.   
  
"Oh no! Questioning!" Ruki realized remembering "the show". Renamon went away to escape the questioning.   
  
"I guess I want to go out to get some food." Ruki went out of the house feeling relieved.  
Author's note: This chapter is for relaxation. Have fun first before battles. "The show" you should know. To Tamers, the digidestinated are simply cartoon characters. Have fun. Please R & R. thanks 


	7. Leader of the world's digidestinateds

Me: It's chapter 7 now. Sumi: Am I going to get Taichi out? Me: Just bide your time first. Sumi: Then I shall plan. Me: Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. Sumi is the only character I created for now. Let's read on.  
  
Chapter 7: Leader of the world digidestinateds  
  
The Tamers except Ryo had a meeting in the playground.  
  
"Daisuke's sister is funny." Takato was telling them his encounter with Jun.  
  
"That genius had too many questions to ask me. Glad that I brought my discman along. Kenta change place with me." Hirokazu was fuming.  
  
"I managed to get out anyway." He looked at Guardromon for agreement.  
  
"Mimi and I both encounter Leomon and they died. At least we had something to talk about." Juri glanced at Takato who blushed.  
  
Jenrya shook his head, "Shuichon is making a fool of herself in front of Ken and Wormmon. I hope she does not dress up Wormmon."  
  
"Big brother!" Shuichon shouted.  
  
"What about you Kenta?" Hirokazu asked.  
  
"Well, quite ok but wait, I brought too many Digimon episodes VCD and I left them at Takeru's house." Kenta blurted out feeling embarrassed. Ruki scolded him especially they promised not to let the digidestinated what will happen and what to do next or else there would be no "show". Ruki sighed.  
  
"What about you? You brought Digimon magazine with episode summaries and character bios. There are even pictures!" Hirokazu argued with Ruki.  
  
"I almost told Sora everything." She admitted herself.  
  
"We're having a hard time adapting to this place especially facing them. I feel like telling them the stories too." Hirokazu agreed with Ruki. The Tamers sighed and decided to just take one step at a time and to help them.  
  
*************  
  
Sumi and two Agumons were planning to take on Daemon.  
  
"If we can defeat him, Taichi will be saved." Sumi cried. Sumi's orange D3 showed a map on the Dark Ocean.  
  
"I can open the dark gate too." Sumi said feeling proud. Agumon could not believe that Taichi was still alive. He had been feeling guilty for not been able to protect Taichi from danger.  
  
"Agumon, it's all right. I'm sure we'll win." Sumi smiled at him who smiled back.  
  
"Now what? Can we still go to Sora's house?" asked Black Agumon.  
  
"Of course, I'm not afraid. At most I'll just tell her about you." Sumi grasped her D3 tightly.  
  
"First thing, I have to hand this to Hikari." She said holding up the bracelet.  
  
"I'll do that." Agumon offered. Sumi hesitated. If she entrusted the bracelet to Agumon, she would not have chance to talk to Hikari personally but if she was going to give this to Hikari herself, what should she tell Hikari? Tell her to make the trip to the Dark Ocean taking on Daemon? She sighed and decided that Agumon would give this to Hikari.  
  
"I'm sure you want Hikari to be safe, Taichi." She thought. "Ok, get going, Agumon." Sumi pushed him forward.  
  
"Alright, I'll do the job for you. Thank you Sumi!" Agumon exclaimed feeling grateful to her for Taichi's news."  
  
"Let's go home, Black Agumon." Sumi carried Black Agumon home.  
  
*************  
  
*In Dark Ocean*  
  
"Hahaha! Let's see how the digidestinated can handle them now." Daemon laughed evilly. He sent three dark digimon to the real world.  
  
Taichi smirked, "How stupid of you! Do you know that evil can never win over the good?" Taichi laughed at Daemon's stupidity.  
  
"You shut up! Hahaha!" Daemon continued laughing. He slapped Taichi in a sudden.  
  
"What do you know? These three dark digimon are all filled with your life energy I took from you. If they are deleted, you'll be dead too. Don't worry my boy, I won't let you die easily until I can get the arrow of light from you and the arrow of hope from another one of your fellow digidestinateds whom you won't reveal to me." Daemon pulled Taichi's hair and knocked his head against the cave wall.  
  
"You won't succeed." Taichi cried before he lost his consciousness. "Yamato, please be safe." He thought.  
  
*At Takeru's house*  
  
Kenta was watching Taichi being tortured by Daemon in VCD.  
  
"Yamato must be the one holding the arrow of hope. I can't believe that I forgot that episode when the angels shot the arrows at the loved one they supposed to protect." Kenta told Marineangemon.  
  
"You are an angel too. Ha-ha!" Kenta realized the date today.  
  
"Oh no, what I'm watching must be happening now then." He thought. Just then, Takeru knocked on the door. Kenta fumbled for the controller to stop the show.  
  
"Am I disturbing you , Kenta?" Takeru asked. Patamon popped out in front of Takeru. "What are you watching?" asked Patamon curiously.  
  
"Oh! Some documentaries!" He lied. "Patamon, stop disturbing others." Takeru scolded Patamon.  
  
"Ok." He jumped onto Takeru's head."  
  
Takeru smiled, "I sent you some cakes, I shan't disturb you now, bye! Oh, call me if you want anything." Takeru smiled and left the room.  
  
"Takeru..."  
  
"Huh?" asked Takeru. "Oh, nothing. Just to say Good night!" Kenta replied as Takeru closed the door. Kenta sighed. He wanted to tell Takeru about Yamato, arrow of light and hope, about why Daemon wanted them so much but he remembered his promise to other tamers not to tell them what will happen next.  
  
"Next, Sumi will dream about Taichi." Kenta said and played the VCD. Marineangemon was flying around.  
  
*************  
  
Sumi indeed was dreaming about Taichi that night.  
  
"Sumi, could you tell Yamato to be careful." Taichi asked her. Taichi was very worried about him.  
  
"If Daemon got the arrow of hope, the world will be finished. I'm already held in captive, I do not want the same happen to Yamato." He continued. Sumi held his hand.  
  
"I'll tell him. Don't worry." Sumi touched his face.  
  
Taichi handed her a tag, "That's a tag showing that you are the leader of world digidestinated. Everybody will have to listen to you once you show them the tag. You can lead them, Sumi, you can do it." Sumi took the tag and Taichi disappeared. Sumi woke up looking at the tag Taichi gave. Black Agumon was awake as well.  
  
"Sumi, you are the leader of Digidestinated of the world?" Black Agumon stammered. Sumi was shocked.  
  
"But I'm new." She told Black Agumon. Then she remembered that she had to talk to Yamato.  
  
"I have to tell Yamato to be careful." She sighed wonering what to do. "If he does not listen to me then I'll show him..."  
  
"The tag?" Black Agumon continued for her. Sumi just had to tell Yamato even if she had to reveal herself as the new digidestinated they were looking for.  
Sumi: Will Yamato believe me? Me: Maybe. Should I make Yamato dream about Taichi as well? They are best friends. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please review^^ 


	8. note

Note: This is not one of the chapters in my story.  
  
It was just confusion around readers about the fics. A reader alerted me about. Honestly I was a bit confused too. This fics is not set in 02 times. It is 2 YEARS LATER after 02. There is not much difference in my version and the real one.  
  
As for the big paragraph when the dd are having conversation. I'll try to edit them. I understand as I lost interest when looking at the big paragraph too. Thanks for the review telling me all these. Pardon me for my lousy English skill. My summary writing is quite bad.  
  
Thanks anyway. 


	9. Sumi's identity revealed

Sumi: Have you decided? Me: what? Sumi: Let Yamato dream about Taichi. Me: Not so fast. Maybe next chapter if I can. Let's continue the story to know the answer. Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. Sumi is the only character I created for now.  
  
Chapter 8: Sumi's identity revealed  
  
*At Hikari's house* That same night, Agumon went back to Hikari's house.  
  
"Hikari!" Agumon called out and handed her the box. Wondering what it was, Hikari opened the box to see what it was.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Agumon! I wanted to get it years ago but I can't. Thank you very much!" She hugged Agumon and went back to her room to continue looking at it. Tailmon was feeling puzzled on how Agumon managed to get the bracelet. Agumon smiled. He thought about Taichi.  
  
"He will be very happy to know that Hikari love the bracelet very much." Tailmon understood his meaning and went to Hikari's room. Ryo looked at Agumon nodding his head.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning, Sumi went for her dance rehearsal in her school. Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, Mimi who were in the same school watched her. Koushirou was mesmerized by her dance. Yamato, Sora and Mimi, six eyes could see it and they started talking.  
  
"Shall we match them up?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Joe already told me and I told Sora. You are too slow in realizing that, Mimi."  
  
"What did you say? Hey you Yamato, I realized that you had changed a lot and become more busybody." Mimi argued with Yamato.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm a busybody what about you?" Yamato argued. The Tamers were sitting behind watching them.  
  
"Had they have enough?" asked Juri.  
  
"Not quite." Kenta replied instantly.  
  
"I just watched the episode again last night." He started eating Digimon lollipop.  
  
"Aw, I got Takeru and Patamon puzzle piece again." Kenta said feeling disappointed.  
  
"How do you know? You have not even put your other pieces of puzzles together." Shuichon digging at Kenta.  
  
"Ok, ok, let's continue watching "the show" on 'live'. " Takato smiled. "One of Daemon subordinates is coming."  
  
*************  
  
The rehearsal was finally over. Koushirou finally built up his courage to date Sumi out, "Sumi, Are...you...free...this...Saturday?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Sumi asked purposely even thought she guessed it.  
  
"You want a date right?" she asked. Koushirou's face turned red while the others laughed their heads off and Yamato almost fell.  
  
"Sorry, we simply can't help laughing." Sora apologized. Sumi was fuming. Black Agumon in her bag was giggling as well.  
  
"Ok, I accept your date." Sumi agreed.  
  
"I knew you will say that." Shuichon laughed pointing at her. Koushirou was too embarrassed to speak, "Then we'll meet at the same place, 10 am sharp." He stuttered and ran away with embarrassed.  
  
Shuichon was reading the summary of this episode following the script. Guilmon smelled Digimon,  
  
"Takato!" he called out. "Digimon?" asked Takato. The others became serious.  
  
"There are three digimon wrecking havoc? I'll go and get Gabumon, wait for me." He said. Jenrya stopped him, "Today's evil Digimon is in Ultimate state. There is no way you can fight him unless Gabumon can digivolve into Weregarurumon which he can't now. Can he?." Jenrya explained to Yamato was feeling frustrated. He knew that Gabumon no longer had power to digivolve into Mega form unless...  
  
"I know." He muttered. "I want to see Qinglongmon and begged him for power."  
  
"No, Yamato, if you go now, who can help us?" Sora blocked his way. "But..." Yamato protested.  
  
"Let me fight." A voice was heard. "I'm a digidestinated too." Sumi's face lit up. Sora was shocked to hear that.  
  
"You? A digidestinated?" Sora asked in dismay. She nodded her head. "But how?" Yamato recalled the past he remembered Sumi two years ago and understood everything about her and Taichi. He patted Sora.  
  
"Let's her go, I'm sure she can do it." He assured her.  
  
"No!" Sora cried. Sumi held up the tag as the leader.  
  
"Can I go now?" she asked. Sora could not believe her eyes. She could not disobey the leader of the world's digidestinated.  
  
"OK, you can go but promise me that you will come back safely?" Tears streamed in her eyes. Sumi promised as Black Agumon jumped out behind her. They finally left for their fierce battle with the digidestinated, tamers watching.  
  
*******************  
  
Author: Finally finished. I tried to use smaller paragraph to write the dd conversation. I took two days to write this chapter although it's a short one. Next chapter, Jyou's girlfriend will appear as another new digidestinated...but why? What kind of digidestinated is she? Stay tune. Please review. 


	10. The first battle and a new girl

Sumi: My very first battle. Me: Yeah! Jyou and his girlfriend will help you too. Sumi: Jyou has a girlfriend? Me: Like you, a made up character by me. Sumi: What is her name? How does she look like? Me: You will know soon. In the mean time, let's continue the adventure. Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. =========================================================================  
  
Chapter 9: The first battle and a new girl  
  
Sumi and Black Agumon were running towards the location where one of the dark digimon Daemon sent was. Yamato who was worried about her tagged along together with Gabumon. Takato, Ruki, Jenrya went with him too while the rest of the tamers would stay and help Sora to search for Koushirou and asked the other digidestinated for help.  
  
Daisuke's group received the signal and headed for another one of the dark digimon location. Takeru and Iori got off from the bus half-way and headed for the last dark digimon location as they heard it was a sea-type digimon.  
  
*************  
  
*Sumi's POV*  
  
It was my first battle. No matter what I must not lose. I told myself. I had told Yamato to be careful along the way there. He said he understood but I hope nothing bad will happen to him like Taichi did. The image of the dark digimon comes to view.  
  
"Dark Tricermon!" Takato exclaimed as he looked into his gold D-power. Yamato and I were surprised to see their "digivice". It was way different from mine. They can even know the data of that particular digimon. That was cool. But serious thing first. This is the first time Black Agumon digivolve using my power.  
  
"Black Agumon warp digivolve to...Black Wargreymon!" Black Wargreymon emerged.  
  
"Good luck!" I called out to Black Wargreymon as he confronts dark Tricermon.  
  
*Yamato's POV*  
  
Black Wargreymon was battling Dark Tricermon. Sumi was supporting him cheering for him. I'm unable to help her. Gabumon can't digivolve into his ultimate state. All I did was to watch. The Tamers seems to know what is happening.  
  
"Digi modifies!" I heard the Tamers shouted.  
  
Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon digivolve into their ultimate stage. They were battling. But wait! I sensed Taichi's power. The power grew stronger each time Dark Tricermon attack. But why? He must be alive then. I thought in delight. I must think of ways to help them.  
  
*************  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikakumon!" Gomamon shouted.  
  
Jyou knew that he might not stand a chance against Marine devimon but tried his luck.  
  
"Stick with me. Muriko!" Jyou shouted to her.  
  
Muriko was a girl wearing a hat like Takeru's but it was pink in colour. She looked a bit like Hikari. She also looked like Miyako as she was wearing a spectacle. Muriko was scared out of wit. She had seen the same monster before while visiting a friend in the hospital two years ago (the same hospital, Takeru, Iori and Jim Kido went in episode 44 in 02) but this time round Marine Devimon became stronger with Taichi's life power Daemon gave him. As Ikakumon was too weak for him, he was defeated and turned back to Gomamon.  
  
"Sorry, Jyou." Gomamon apologized.  
  
"Don't apologise, he was too strong for us. If only you can digivolve into your ultimate stage." Jyou sighed.  
  
Shakkoumon appeared and started battling with Marine Devimon.  
  
"Are you alright?" Iori and Takeru came shouting for Jyou.  
  
"I'm ok!" Jyou stood up looking at the battle, "He was too strong for me. His power was like digidestinated's. I can sense it." Jyou shook his head.  
  
"Digidestinated's power?" asked Takeru and Iori in unison. "But we can't sense it." Takeru said. Shakkoumon was enough to delete Marine Devimon. On a verge of being deleted, he unleashed his last attack aiming Muriko. Jyou and the others watched and stood rooted to the ground.  
  
"Muriko!" Jyou shouted. Muriko saw the attack coming towards her. Just then, bright light blast through killing Marine Devimon and destroying his attack. Muriko opened her eyes and saw a grey coloured D3 on her hand.  
  
"Wow!" she gasped. Her partner digimon appeared. It was Marine Angemon. It looked the same as Kenta's but Muriko's Marine Angemon could speak in their language.  
  
"Hi! Couples' digidestinated." Marine Angemon greeted Jyou and Muriko. Jyou, Muriko, Takeru and Iori looked at her blankly wondering what the heck she was talking about.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile, Sora and the rest of the Tamers found Koushirou at the computer lab. Sora told Koushirou everything about Sumi being a digidestinated.  
  
"What? She..." Koushirou asked unable to believe what he had heard.  
  
"She is the leader of the world's digidestinated which Digidestinateds of the world have to listen to her command. That is why I could not stop her from going for battle." Sora broke in tears.  
  
"It's going to be ok." Juri assured her.  
  
"These three digimon were sent by Daemon who was planning to take revenge on you all. They all were given digidestinated's life power but they can still be defeated easily." Hirokazu proudly present to script. Koushirou looked at him in dismay.  
  
"Digidestinated's life power?" he asked. Hirokazu just smiled. He knew that if Takato knew about this, he would be dead.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Sora. "Don't worry! Today's battle will be settled easily. A new digidestinated will be chosen as couples' digidestinated which means if the new girl fight hand in hand with her boy, their power will grow stronger." Kenta said feeling proud that he knew about that while Hirokazu was starring at him giving him a blank look. Kenta knew he was going to be in trouble again. He laughed at himself.  
  
"Someone is going to be here." Shuichon said. Light blasted through the computer lab.  
  
It was Gennai who came back from the Digimon World. Sora and Koushirou except the Tamers was surprised to see him. Mimi and Palmon came as well.  
  
"Hi! Long time no see, digidestinated! Who are they?" Gennai saw the tamers asked and Koushirou explained everything.  
  
"So all of you knew the progress in the stories huh?" Gennai looked at them blankly. The tamers smiled not knowing what to say. Gennai explained his purpose for coming here. Giving the digidestinated their needed Azulongmon power to aid them with Digimon's digievolution to ultimate stage and above. Gennai also told them about Daemon who was wrecking havoc.  
  
"Please tell the digidestinated with the arrow of hope to be careful with the arrow. Daemon may kill him to get that. If he got both the arrows of hope and light, that's it." The tamers added that all these things were in their script. Koushirou threw a book at them.  
  
*************  
  
"What should we do? Daisuke?" asked Ken. Daisuke walked towards Hikari,  
  
"We needed Tailmon's tail ring." He told her. Hikari agreed without thinking. Tailmon handed him her tail ring.  
  
"Thanks, Tailmon." Daisuke turned to look at Ken. "It's time!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aqillahmon"  
  
Master Tyrannomon was coming nearer to them.  
  
"Exveemon...Stingmon...DNA digivolve...Paildramon."  
  
"Aqillahmon...Tailmon...DNA digivolve... Silphymon!"  
  
"Paildramon...digivolve...Imperial Dramon!" Imperial Dramon changed into fighter mode. Justimon came to help.  
  
"Hi!" Justimon greeted them. Daisuke and the others stared at him.  
  
"It's me Ryo."  
  
"Brother Ryo! Digimon?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Be careful, Hikari!" Justimon shoved Master Tyrannomon away who was heading for her before Hikari knew anything. Silphymon was blasted to the ground and changed back to Tailmon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Thanks Brother Ryo!" she said as she carried Tailmon up.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Koushirou and Hirokazu came asking. Altur Kabuterimon joined in the fight. Hikari asked Hirokazu about Justimon and she understood.  
  
"Quick! Tailmon digivolve now!" Koushirou shouted.  
  
"This digimon has the life power of a digidestinated. We have to defeat him. Besides, Gennai had given you all Azulongmon's power, you all should be able to evolve up to ultimate stage." Hirokazu added. Hikari looked at Tailmon who nodded her head.  
  
"Tailmon...digivolve to...Angewomon."  
  
"Holy arrow!" she shot the arrow killing Master Tyrannomon. The others could not believe their eyes.  
  
"Angewomon can destroy him in one attack! Cool!" Hirokazu exclaimed.  
  
"You knew that already right?" Koushirou patted him.  
  
"Hehe!" he chuckled.  
  
************  
  
*Yamato's POV*  
  
Their digimon had already worn out except Sumi's but I can't do anything.  
  
"Yamato, I want to fight!" Gabumon exclaimed.  
  
"But..." I knew Gabumon could not fight him unless..."  
  
"Digivolve now! Gabumon." Gennai shouted. Gabumon was gald to see him.  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon!" Metal Garurumon appeared. I could not believe my eyes. It seems a long time I last seen him. Metal Garurumon unleashed his attack injuring him. Dark Tricermon screamed in pain. Sumi was cheering for Black Wargreymon who could still fight. Takato and the rest retreated ended up watching us.  
  
"It's a sure win." Takato told me. I smiled feeling more confident. As Metal Garurumon was going to finish him, I could sense Taichi who was screaming.  
  
"Stop it!" I shouted. Metal Garurumon looked at me as Dark Tricermon aimed his attacks at us.  
  
"No!" I shouted again.  
  
"Terra Drstroyer!" Dark Tricermon was deleted.  
  
*Sumi's POV*  
  
I don't know what got into Yamato. He stopped fighting halfway and almost got himself killed. The other digidestinated and tamers came. My cousin came crying. I hugged her to reassure her that I'm alright.  
  
We went to Koushirou's house. Koushirou told me that he was worried about me. I consoled him by telling him that it was my Black Agumon who defeated Dark Tricermon. I realized that every one of them cared about me. My identity was revealed. Muriko joined us. I turned to looked at Yamato. He seemed to be worn out and he was deep in his thought. I took a breath in and walked towards him. I had to pass the message to him. I had to.  
  
*************  
  
*At the dark ocean*  
  
*Taichi's POV*  
  
Daemon was throwing tantrum. He was mad at the digidestinated being able to kill off his subordinate. I felt weaker as each of the dark digimon was being deleted. It was my life power being deleted anyway. I jeered at him. He looked up at me and walked towards me. I thought he was going to beat me up as usual. I could not move. I was being sealed up here by him since 2 years ago. All he wanted was the arrow of light inside me. I was glad that he could not get it from me. I hope he does not find Yamato. Daemon laughed again. I laughed with him. I can't stand the sight of his looks.  
  
"Boy how was it?" he asked me. I continued laughing.  
  
"Do you know it's so satisfying to see your subordinates being deleted by my friends?" I waited for him to slap me but he did not.  
  
"I'll find the friend of yours with the arrow of hope." He laughed once again.  
  
"You will never succeed." I muttered. If he managed to get hold of my arrow of light and Yamato's arrow of hope, he would be able to conquer the real world and the digital world.  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: That was a long chapter. I'm not good in writing descriptive essay as seen during the fights. Well, the next chapter, Sumi was going to tell Yamato what Taichi had asked her to tell him. Yamato dreamt of him as well. Stay tune and please review. 


	11. A Dream of a best friend

Me: it's chapter 10 now. Sumi: when can I save Taichi Me: Soon I hope. Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. I own only the characters I added myself.  
  
Chapter 10: A Dream of a best friend  
  
*At Koushirou's house*  
  
Sumi and Yamato had a talk in the balcony while the others were discussing about other stuffs. The Tamers sat around watching them. Kenta was trying to imitate them as they spoke. Ryo could not help laughing. Jyou introduced Muriko to them. Kenta was too shock to see two Marine Angemons at the same place in the same time but he was disappointed to see Muriko's Marine Angemon able to speak fluently in their language. He sighed at the sight of his Marine Angemon. Koushirou wondered how Sumi and Muriko were chosen as a digidestinated. Muriko claimed that she had never seen battles of digimon. Marine Angemon explained that Muriko was the couples' digidestinated. Either she had gone through a battle with her love or she was chosen because her boy needed her help or both. Her power will be stronger only if her love tried to help her out through anyway whether he was present with her or not. For Sora and Yamato, although they were couples but they were not couples' digidestinated. Their powers could be strong even if they were not there for each other as they only know each other after they were chosen.  
  
"So she was chosen because she went through the battle with Jyou?" askes Iori.  
  
"Actually, I was calling for her. I was hoping that she can help us." Jyou admitted.  
  
"So, both of you are couples." Takeru smiled at both of them who were blushing. Koushirou was imagining he and Sumi being a couples' digidestinated.  
  
*************  
  
"Yamato, you got to be careful." She finally told him. Looking out at the night scenery, Yamato sighed.  
  
"He told me to tell you right?" Sumi nodded her head.  
  
"I should have remembered you. I had seen you two years ago. Maybe, your hairstyle changed. Your hair used to be blonde in colour but now it is hazel brown. You used to ask Taichi out for a date."  
  
"You tagged along." Sumi scolded him.  
  
"Because he asked me to..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Two years ago, after school, Sumi was wearing a white hat waiting outside Odaiba High for Taichi. She wanted to be secretive since she did not want Sora to know she was here in Japan. Her hair was blonde then. Yamato and Taichi walked out of the school. Yamato was laughing at the jokes Taichi cracked.  
  
"Hi!" Sumi greeted him. Yamato's eyes widened. He was afraid that it was another fans chasing after him like Daisuke's sister Jun did.  
  
"You are that girl who was knocked by Hikari!" Taichi exclaimed. Taichi apologized to her about Hikari destroying her camera. He wanted to compensate her. Sumi refused. All she wanted was to have a date with him before she went back to England. Yamato stood there looking surprised that Taichi got himself a girl.  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised." Yamato scolded himself. Taichi agreed to go out with Sumi.  
  
"Yamato, come along with us." Taichi called. Sumi was fuming.  
  
"How stupid can he be?" she thought. Yamato could read her mind.  
  
"No, I think I better go." Taichi stopped him.  
  
"Please help me. I'm afraid that I'm going to ruin the date for her. You know how to handle girls. So, please!" Taichi begged of him. Yamato agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Can't believe you got a girlfriend." Yamato teased Taichi as he blushed.  
  
The three of them went to a fun fair. Sumi wanted to catch fishes. Sumi could not catch any. Yamato urged Taichi to hold her hands. Taichi blushed again. He finally built up his courage to hold her hands. They caught many fishes in the end. They ride on roller coaster whereby Taichi was scared out his wit and was puking in the toilet. Yamato was laughing and teasing him. "Some friend you are!" he muttered. Sumi was also laughing. Taichi blushed whenever he looked at her. Yamato already sensed that he liked Sumi.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"He is an idiot." Yamato grumbled. Sumi laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo was looking at Yamato and Sumi wondering what was going on between them. Takato walked over to him,  
  
"They are talking about the past." He told Ryo.  
  
"She is a couples' digidestinated too." He added.  
  
"What? With who? Koushirou?" Ryo imagined Koushirou and Sumi fighting against evil digimon and he shook his head.  
  
"Koushirou doesn't suit Sumi at all." He whispered to Takato. Takato giggled.  
  
"Do you know that if we help the digidestinated, we will end up being in "the show" too?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ryo replied.  
  
"I had never seen "the show", I'm in Digital world then." He continued.  
  
"I had seen you in "the show" with Ken." Takato told Ryo.  
  
************  
  
"How is he?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I'm sure you seen him have you?" Sumi nodded her head.  
  
"He looked haggard to me. He was no longer cheerful as before and he suffered so much." Sumi squatted and started crying.  
  
"Where is he then? Let's get him out." Yamato stared into space.  
  
"I'm planning to get him out with Agumon. Once he is reunited with Taichi, he'll be able to digivolve and fight Daemon."  
  
"Oh great! Count me in!"  
  
"No, if Daemon captured you, there is no way we can win." Sumi cried. Yamato looked at her wiping off her tears.  
  
"Ok, ok, but make sure you get him out." Yamato cheered her up. Sumi nodded her head.  
  
"What are you going to reject Koushirou?" he realized that Koushirou liked Sumi too.  
  
"I'll see. I don't want to hurt him either." She stood up.  
  
"Do it fast and try not to hurt him. It was the first time Koushirou is in love with someone." Yamato encouraged her.  
  
*************  
  
Sora was feeling jealous looking at Yamato touching Sumi's face. Koushirou was sulking too. The tamers patted them reassuring them that there was nothing between Sumi and Yamato.  
  
*************  
  
That night, Yamato dreamt of Taichi.  
  
"Yamato." Taichi called for him. Yamato turned around and saw him.  
  
"I finally get to see you." Yamato cried.  
  
"You knew about Daemon already right?" Taichi asked him.  
  
"Yeah! Your girl told me. I sensed your life power during the battle. I just don't want to destroy them."  
  
"Daemon sucked my life power trying to see whether you all will fight and kill me as well." Taichi smiled at Yamato weakly.  
  
"Kill the digimon he sent. Don't worry about me. All he wants is my arrow of light and your arrow of hope. He won't kill me yet." Taichi faded.  
  
Yamato woke up thinking about the dream.  
  
"I'll promise you that I'll be careful and destroy all digimon he sent."  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: The next chapter is about Sumi and Koushirou having a date. Is Sumi going to ditch him or is it going to be Koushirou going to ditch him? Stay tune. 


	12. The Date

Me: Hehe! It's the day Sumi and Koushirou have a date. Sumi: What? What am I going to say when I should ditch him? Me: *act blur* Well, Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. I own only the characters I added myself. Let proceed to the story. Sumi: Hey!  
  
Chapter 11: The Date  
  
Sumi sighed. It was finally Saturday. She had a date with Koushirou. She wondered how would Taichi react when he knew that she and Koushirou were dating. Her cousin, Sora and Koushirou were jealous when they saw her being with Yamato.  
  
"Had to tell Koushirou soon." She thought. Black Agumon was sleeping. Ever since Sora knew about her being a new digidestinated as well as the leader world's digidestinateds, Black Agumon no longer had to hide from her.  
  
"Going out with Koushirou?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sumi combed her hair. "Here." Sora handed her a pair of free coupons to the fun fair. Sumi's expression changed. It was the same one Taichi, Yamato and she went.  
  
"Thanks!" she said and took the coupons.  
  
"Bye!" Sumi dragged her sleeping Black Agumon along with Sora and Piyomon looking at her.  
  
"How can they be partners?" Sora asked Piyomon who was acting blur. Ruki smiled at Sora as she was mopping the floor.  
  
"Renamon, let's see who ditch who?" Renamon nodded.  
  
Koushirou was waiting outside Sora's apartment. He was feeling so fidgety. This was the first time he was going on a date with a girl he liked.  
  
"Hi!" Koushirou was startled.  
  
"Oh...hi!" he stuttered. "First date with a girl is it?" she asked. Koushirou blushed.  
  
"Oh no! Blushing again." She thought. Koushirou was smiling until he saw a sleepy Black Agumon smiling at him. He sulked.  
  
"Didn't bring Tentomon?" she asked. Koushirou shook his head.  
  
"I had free coupons but anything digimon need not to pay isn't it?" Sumi held out the ticket Sora had given her.  
  
*************  
  
Hirokazu was feeling very happy. Koushirou not at home and his family are all out. He could do anything he wanted as well as watching Digimon VCD. He made himself and Guardromon some snacks inviting some tamers to watch Digimon together. Ryo was curious about what would happen during the date. He and Monodramon came along. As usual, Ruki sulked when she saw him.  
  
"Today, you are going to be very free huh!" Kenta teased. "Sort of. Let's watch his date."  
  
*************  
  
Sumi missed the time she and Taichi came to the funfair.  
  
"Here are your popcorns." Koushirou handed a pack of popcorns to her.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled handing the popcorns to Black Agumon who ate them greedily. Koushirou sulked.  
  
"What are we going ride?" Sumi asked purposely.  
  
"How about roller coaster?" Koushirou's expression changed. He had never ride a roller coaster before. Sumi looked at him eagerly. Koushirou reluctantly agreed.  
  
*Sumi's POV* I purposely got him to ride roller coaster with me. I wanted to recollect the feeling I had with Taichi that time although some outsider came along. I was sure he was going to puke after the ride. I was right. He went into the toilet straightaway after the ride. I could not help laughing. Black Agumon looked at me as if I was mad. I saw Koushirou coming out.  
  
"Sorry I..." he apologized to me.  
  
"It's okay." I told him. This time round I wanted him to catch fishes with me. He thought that was childish.  
  
"Do you think it is easy?" I asked him. I knew he was a genius but a genius might not be able to do easy stuffs. Black Agumon kicked him in his butt. He finally held my hands and we caught fishes together.  
  
*Koushirou's POV*  
  
I felt very awkward with her. Sumi was an outgoing girl. Too hyperactive I should say. I was holding her hands catching fishes with. I thought that it was childish. Now then I realized catching fishes using a small net was not easy. She was counting the fishes we had caught. She looked so happy. I realized that my 'sacrifices' were worth it.  
  
I went to get a drink for her. That was when I met a girl who suited me better. She knocked on me and started shouting at me. The whole crowds were looking at us. I felt embarrassed with Sumi looking. I apologized to the girl. She was about the same height as me with plaited hair. She had a hazel brown hair just like Hikari, Sumi and Muriko, Jyou girlfriend did.  
  
"That's better." She said to me.  
  
"I had met all sorts of people knocking on me without apologizing just because I'm short." She stood up and walked away. I had not even got a chance to ask for her name.  
  
Looking as Sumi, I felt bad. I had a change in heart. I wonder why. I had the feeling of love towards the girl more than Sumi. She smiled at me.  
  
*Sumi's POV*  
  
He finally found a girl more suitable for her. I saw him blushing when he looked at the girl. That night we had a talk on what we wanted.  
  
"What do you think of the girl you knocked down today?" I started the conversation. Koushirou blushed. Not again I thought.  
  
"Actually..." he said.  
  
"You like her right?" I asked. Black Agumon was sleeping on my lap.  
  
"Take some action then." I encouraged him.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Just treat this date as training." I told Koushirou. He looked surprised when I said that. "You don't mind?"  
  
"No I don't. In fact, I had a person in mind."  
  
"Thanks, Sumi. But..."  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know her name." I almost fell onto the ground and I heard that. I started laughing. Then I stopped.  
  
"I'm sure you will see her again if there is fate." I left him alone to think about it. I promised him that I would bring my boyfriend to him when there was a chance. I hope so.  
  
I told Sora about Koushirou's encounter. Sora freaked out. She scolded me for not treasuring Koushirou. He was a good boy nobody could be compared to. Ruki came back at the same time. She smiled at me. She patted my cousin.  
  
"She will find someone better." Ruki seemed very sure. I stared at her blankly worried that she would tell Sora about my relationship with Taichi.  
  
"You knew who is it? Do you?" asked Sora. "Nope." Ruki said as she went back to Sora's room (she shared Sora's bedroom). Sora turned around to look at me. I too went back to her room dragging Black Agumon with me. I called Yamato telling him about Koushirou.  
  
"Oh, that's good. He found a girl he likes."  
  
"Yeah! But he does not know her name yet."  
  
"There'll be a chance if there is fate." Yamato told me. The same thing I told Koushirou.  
  
"You also take some action."  
  
"I'll try as soon as possible."  
  
"Call me if you need any help."  
  
"Thanks, bye." I hung up. I walked out of my room. I knew someone was eavesdropping. I felt relieved when I discovered that Ruki was the one. She already knew what was going to happen. I had nothing to hide from her.  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: The next chapter will take place about few months later. Many of Daemon digimon would be deleted by the tamers and digidestinated. Sumi could not take it anymore and finally headed to the Dark Ocean to save Taichi. Stay tune. Please R & R. Thanks. 


	13. Just started

Sumi: Yeah, can I go and save Taichi? Me: It's almost time. Some digimon battles first. Somebody is going with you other than your partner digimon and Agumon. Sumi: who? Me: You will know soon. Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine although I hope to own them. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. I own only the characters I added myself. Let head on to the story. Sumi grumbled.  
  
Chapter 12: Just started  
  
Few months passed by, school reopened. Sumi was in Odaiba Senior high like Sora, Yamato, Koushirou, Mimi and Jyou as well as Muriko who was in the same year with her, Koushirou and Mimi. Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Takeru and Miyako as well as the Tamers except Shuichon were in High school. Iori and Shuichon were still in last year of elementary school.  
  
The digidestinated killed lots of digimon sent by Daemon. Yamato did not feel like killing anymore as that would weaken Taichi and could have killed him indirectly but he had to do it just as he promised.  
  
"Metal Garurumon, don't let him off." He shouted. Metal Garurumon sent his wolf claw deleting the dark digimon.  
  
"Yamato, I'm sick of killing already. It had been few months non-stop." Sora cried.  
  
"No, we have to finish them no matter what." Yamato became more determined. Piyomon consoled Sora.  
  
"Sora, be careful." Sumi pushed Sora away.  
  
"Not another digimon?" Sora was feeling scared now.  
  
"Black Wargreymon, go get him!" Black Wargreymon used his terra destroyer hence deleting the digimon.  
  
"Why do have to always fight?" Sora cried. Sumi and Yamato did not say anything.  
  
Dukemon flew by, "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Sora, try to be calm ok?" Takato consoled her.  
  
"We fight because we have no choice."  
  
Sora stopped crying, "Ok." Yamato smiled at her.  
  
*Sumi's POV*  
  
I can't take it anymore! Everyday, all we do was to fight. Taichi won't allow me to step into the dark ocean. After Yamato told me about Dark Digimon life energy source, I am already hesitating. I do not want to hurt Taichi but it seems that I can't. I'm the leader of the world's digidestinated.  
  
Everyone looked up to me. I have to do something. We can't always fight. We will be worn out sooner or later. The others around the world have worked very hard too. I have to end all these soon. The main thing was to defeat Daemon.  
  
I looked at Sora. I know how she feels. Mimi was already becoming more and merciless in killing digimon. She was scared too but what can she do. Muriko has Jyou with her. That's ok. Jyou can guide her. Koushirou planned our schedule taking turns to fight them. Yamato was becoming cold-blooded too. He had to do it as he promises Taichi that he would even if he was going to kill him to finish the job. Even the Tamers are helping. Some did it in expense that they will be on T.V.  
  
That night was the day I'm going to the Dark Ocean to fight Daemon as well as to get Taichi out. Agumon was waiting for me and Black Agumon at the park. My D3 was able to open the dark gate. I was not longer afraid even if that would cost me my life. Yamato and Gabumon came.  
  
"You are going there right?" he asked.  
  
"I know you are here."  
  
"Please leave now!" I screamed at him.  
  
"You are not coming with me."  
  
"I'm coming and that's it!" He screamed back. I ignored him and opened that dark gate.  
  
I open the dark gate on my laptop using my D3 and passed through the gate with two Agumon, "Taichi, I'm coming." Then I realized that Yamato and Gabumon tagged along. It was too dangerous for him to come here when Daemon was looking for him.  
  
"I won't be responsible if something happen to you." I told Yamato although it's not what I thought. Then the gate closed. We were finally in the Dark Ocean.  
  
*************  
  
*Takato's POV*  
  
We came to the park. We found Sumi's laptop on the bench but it was too late, the gate was closed. Anyway, I know Sumi will make it. All we can do was to wait. Sumi was going to face the tests. The other digidestinated were kept busy with so many dark digimon wrecking havoc. Odaiba was turned upside down just like in our VCD. We watched it and we know it. Sumi and Yamato will be fine.  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: Sumi and Yamato were finally facing the battles in the Dark Ocean. What awaits them and will Taichi finally be safe from the evil's clutches? Stay tune. I'll be grateful if you can R & R. ^^ 


	14. Battle in the dark

Sumi: What kind of battle I'm going to face?  
  
Me: You'll know it soon.  
  
Sumi: Oh well.  
  
Me: Again, Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine although I hope to own them. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. I own only the characters I added myself. Let head on to the story.  
  
Chapter 13: Battle in the dark  
  
*Taichi's POV*  
  
I sensed Sumi and Yamato. They are coming. Told them not to come. Daemon was laughing,  
  
"Finally, the leader of the world's digidestinated and your best friend are coming to get you! I had been waiting for this day to come when I can get hold of both arrow of light and hope to grow stronger. I can conquer both the Real world and the Digital World."  
  
"Don't be so naive. Sumi and Yamato are strong enough to beat you, don't look down on them. You can never succeed." I muttered.  
  
*************  
  
*Hikari's POV*  
  
The Dark gate is opened. I sensed it. Ken agreed with me. Is Daemon coming? This question always popped out of my head. Three years ago, we sealed him in the dark ocean. He said he would be back. Ken could no longer open the dark gate. Who could it be? Sumi? She had the key to all the dimension exist.  
  
Daisuke smiled at me, "It's time now." I don't know what he means. Ken nodded his head. Miyako and Iori were scared. I know it from the look on their faces. Takeru and Patamon were preparing to fight anytime. I looked out of the window. I hope nothing bad will happen.  
  
*************  
  
*Ryo's POV*  
  
We gathered at the park waiting for Sumi and Yamato. They are going to get Taichi out. I was very nervous. I had never seen Taichi for a very long, long time. From the look of Takato, he seems confident. He had seen "the show". That raised my confidence. Monodramon patted me on my shoulder reassuring me. I smiled at him. Good luck, Yamato, Sumi.  
  
*************  
  
*Ken's POV*  
  
We went to the park where the dark gate was being opened. Miyako and Iori stayed back. They were scared anyway. Hikari was worried. I don't know what will happen. I hugged Wormmon tighter. We saw the tamers gathering over there. I ran over to Ryo. I asked him why they were here. They already know about it. I guessed we are the last to know what is happening. Jenrya was trying to talk us into going back first. I refused but relented when Daisuke agreed anyway he is our leader. Hikari refused to go back too. Takeru have his ways of getting Hikari to listen to him. Hence, we went back waiting for news of Sumi and Yamato.  
  
*************  
  
*Yamato's POV*  
  
Dark Ocean was indeed dark. I can't see my five fingers at first. Sumi looked solemn. This was a battle to save my best friend. He wouldn't want to see me here but I want to help. Daemon wanted my arrow of hope but I will never give it to him! Never!  
  
Agumon was hoping to find Taichi soon to digivolve. Gabumon and Black Agumon already digivolved. We found the route to the cave. We walked for a while but Sumi stopped halfway.  
  
"Somebody is here to welcome us." She said.  
  
Indeed, Daemon sent a dark digimon as a welcome gift.  
  
"It's Black Metal Garurumon!" Sumi told me. I knew it. I had seen Black Wargreymon obviously there is a Black Metal Garurumon sooner or later. Metal Garurumon was getting ready to fight. Sumi was holding Agumon back.  
  
"You go and look for Taichi, we'll stay here to fight!" I heard Sumi told Agumon. Agumon obeyed and headed towards to dark cave as he cannot fight with his current state.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Daemon was laughing while watching Black Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon battling with Black Metal Garurumon. His Black Metal Garurumon was losing and yet he was laughing. Taichi did not feel well as the fight was going on. He felt pain whenever an attack was inflicted onto Black Metal Garurumon.  
  
"Taichi! Where are you?" Taichi heard a voice calling out for him as he was in semi-consciousness.  
  
"Agumon." He called out.  
  
*************  
  
Outside the cave, Sumi and Yamato were cheering as Black Metal Garurumon was deleted.  
  
Yamato did not feel quite right, "Oh no!"  
  
"What?" asked Sumi. Yamato forgot that Taichi's life energy was being used up by Black Metal Garurumon. Taichi could be killed.  
  
"Hahaha!" Sumi and Yamato heard a voice.  
  
"I have been waiting for this day to come, holy child with the arrow of hope and the leader of world's digidestinated! Both of you are strong indeed. I'll get hold of arrow of light and hope from you!" Yamato and Sumi were preparing to fight. Yamato felt Taichi's presence.  
  
"He's still alive! His life energy was not yet used up." Yamato realized. "Come and get me if you can." Yamato challenged Daemon. Metal Garurumon and Blackwargreymon were prepaing to fight.  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: Cliffhanger... Agumon found Taichi who was very weak. Will Taichi be saved? Sumi is going to break the seal in Taichi to get him out. But how? Stay tune. Please R & R. ^^ 


	15. The arrow of light

Sumi: Whew! Taichi was found by Agumon.  
  
Me: Don't be so happy. The battle with Daemon was not yet ended.  
  
Sumi: Will the battle end in this chapter?  
  
Me: We'll see. Again, Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine although I hope to own them. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. I own only the characters I added myself. Let's not waste anymore time.  
  
Chapter 14: The arrow of light  
  
"Taichi!" Agumon called out. He found Taichi being hung up in the cave wall. He was sealed in the wall.  
  
"Agumon." Taichi called out. His voice was weak. He half-open his eyes.  
  
"I miss you so much." Taichi cried.  
  
"I'm sorry not being able to protect you in times of danger." Tears welled up in Agumon's eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault, Agumon. I don't blame you at all. It's that old idiot's fault. First he wanted the dark spore. Now, he wanted the arrow of light and hope." Agumon climbed up to Taichi trying to pull him out of the seal.  
  
"No, it's useless, Agumon. Sumi tried that before." Agumon could bear to look at his partner. He avoided looking at his eyes.  
  
*************  
  
"Terra Destroyer!"  
  
"Metal wolf claw!"  
  
Metal Garurumon and Black wargreymon focused their attacks on Daemon. But Daemon was not hurt at all.  
  
"Get inside the cave!" Meatl Garurumon shouted at Yamato and Sumi. They obeyed. Black Wargreymon paved the way for them.  
  
*************  
  
*In the Real World*  
  
Koushirou walked around wondering what to do. Sora was worried for Yamato and Sumi.  
  
"They will be alright!" Mimi reassured her. The older digidestinated gathered at Koushirou's house. Jyou was hugging Muriko reassuring her that Yamato and Sumi will be alright.  
  
"It's all my fault. I should not have broken down." Sora put all the blame on herself.  
  
"Because of me, Sumi decided to face Daemon herself."  
  
"Yamato is with her. Don't worry." Koushirou consoled her.  
  
"They will be alright! I'm sure of it." Sora looked at him.  
  
" Because, the tamers are not worried. They claimed that they knew everything about us, why should we be worried then?" Koushirou explained trying to cheer Sora up.  
  
*************  
  
*In the Dark Ocean*  
  
"Taichi!" Sumi and Yamato shouted for him.  
  
"Yamato, Sumi!" Taichi called out.  
  
"Told you all not to come here!" He tried to shout at them in his inaudible voice.  
  
There was a loud explosion outside. Daemon walked in.  
  
"Are you all done with your reunion?"  
  
"I won't let you touch my friends." Taichi defended his friends. Metal Garurumon and Black Wargreymon were worn out.  
  
"We're sorry." They apologized. Daemon lifted up his hands and blast Agumon, Yamato and Sumi with fire. Luckily, they dodged it in time.  
  
Daemon grabbed Taichi's neck, "Not so fast. Holy child with the arrow of light. I'll play with you first. Your friends will have their turn later."  
  
With that, he set his claw into his heart to get the arrow of light. Taichi grimaced in pain. Yamato and Sumi could not bear to look at Taichi. Agumon closed his eyes.  
  
Daemon lifted up the arrow of light, "Finally!" He said. Agumon was very angry at himself not being able to protect Taichi twice. Taichi's digivice glowed in bright orange.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!" Wargreymon appeared. He hit the arrow of light off from Daemon.  
  
"You!" Daemon blasted Wargreymon with his fire. Wargreymon hit the wall. Daemon went to get the arrow of light. As he was reaching it, Sumi snatched it.  
  
"No way, we're giving it to you."  
  
"You are asking for it girl!" He blasted Sumi with another fire ball. Black Wargreymon blocked her from his attack.  
  
"You nuisance!" Daemon blasted him with another fire balls causing Black Wargreymon to revert back to his rookie form. He walked towards Sumi. Black Agumon stood in front of Sumi to protect her.  
  
"Give that to me!" He shouted.  
  
"Never!" Sumi cried. She held on to the arrow tightly.  
  
"Hey! Daemon! I had another arrow. Come and get it from me." Yamato was trying to divert his attention to him so that Sumi could get to Taichi.  
  
Daemon looked at Sumi, "I'll get you later!" He growled and he focused his attacks on Yamato. Metal Garurumon and Wargreymon tried to defend Yamato.  
  
Sumi got to Taichi finally. She placed the arrow of light to back into Taichi's body. Taichi was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Taichi!" Sumi tried to wake him up.  
  
"Don't give up now ok?" Taichi seemed to have some response. Sumi looked at the seal around him. She noticed the word inscribed on the stone wall and decided to give it a try. It was in Digital language. Black Agumon translated the words and whispered the cule to Sumi. Without hesitation, she kissed Taichi in his lips. The way to break the seal was to be loved. Taichi tried to open his eyes. The seal was broken. He fell onto the ground. Sumi got him before his head hit the ground.  
  
"Taichi! Don't die on me now. I love you very much!" she cried.  
  
Yamato was cornered by Daemon. He thought that he was going to be killed. Just then, his digivice glowed. Sumi realized that Taichi's digivice was also glowing. As Daemon was going to finish Yamato, he dodged. Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon fused together to become Omegamon. Sumi was amazed to see Omegamon, she cradled Taichi. Taichi was barely awake especially after Daemon had injured him badly. He was still bleeding.  
  
"Yamato, good luck!" he fainted.  
  
"No!" Yamato cried. His digivice glowed more brightly. The crest of friendship appeared on his chest. Yamato was filled with anger. Omegamon was getting stronger with the help of Yamato's crest.  
  
Daemon knew he was losing. He was dodging every attack from Omegamon. He was finally hit by Omegamon's sword. He glared at Taichi and Sumi. He aimed his last attack at them.  
  
Yamato shouted, "No!" Omegamon unleashed his final attack finally deleted Daemon.  
  
Daemon laughed, "The two of you shall perish with me!" he shouted as he was being deleted. His attack was already unleashed. Sumi closed her eye waiting for the attack to hit her and Taichi. She slowly opened her eyes. Taichi's crest of courage appeared and his digivice protected them from Daemon's attack and it was deleted.  
  
Omegamon reverted back to Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
"Let's get out from here." Black Agumon told them. Sumi was unmoved after seeing Taichi's digivice being deleted.  
  
"That's means he is no longer a digidestinated." She was in daze.  
  
"Come on!" Yamato called to her as he carried Taichi up his back. Sumi was unable to believe what had happen.  
  
"If you are not coming, I'm leaving. Taichi needed help." Yamato reminded Sumi. Sumi remembered that Taichi was seriously injured and she followed them back to the Real World.  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: The end of this chapter. Next chapter, the girl of Koushirou's dream has appeared. Why is she with Hikari? Stay tune. 


	16. Another new face

Sumi: Daemon was finally defeated. The world is back in peace. Me: Well, not so fast. The tamers' real mission not yet started. You have more battles to face especially you had not battle as a couples' digidestinated yet. Sumi: *grumbled* Me: Again, Digimon is not mine and it cannot and never be mine although I hope to own them. It belongs to Toei Animation & Foxkids. I own only the characters I added myself. Let's get to the story. Thanks for the reviews. This is only the end of the first part. The next part of the story is coming shortly.  
  
Chapter 15: Another new face  
  
The Tamers waited at the park for the whole night. Shuichon had already fallen asleep on the bench on Jenrya's lap hugging Lopmon. Jenrya was yawning. Juri was almost going to doze off. The digimon were already fallen asleep along the roadside. Kenta, Hirokazu and Takato were playing with cards. Ryo and Ruki were looking at the night scene.  
  
"Beautiful? Isn't it?" Ryo asked Ruki. Ruki was ignoring Ryo. Ryo wanted to date Ruki out but she always declined his offer. She looked at her watch.  
  
"They should be coming." She announced. The digimon woke up. The tamers saw light blast through the night sky.  
  
"They are there!" Jenrya pointed at Yamato, Taichi and Sumi's direction.  
  
The tamers helped them up and took all of them to the hospital. Sumi was worried about Taichi. Yamato was taken to a doctor to have his wounds dressed up. Agumon was no longer Taichi's partner digimon. He could already digivolve all by himself. Agumon was depressed about this.  
  
"Go and wash up, Sumi." Juri told her.  
  
"I'll go with her." Ruki offered.  
  
Sumi washed her face looking at her reflection in the mirror, "I look so untidy right?" she asked Ruki. Ruki shook her head.  
  
"No, you are as beautiful as a fairy."  
  
Sumi pushed Ruki to a corner, "Will Taichi going to be alright? Tell me, you should know." She asked Ruki anxiously.  
  
"Yeah!" Ruki answered. "Thanks!" Sumi rushed back to the hallway.  
  
The Tamers had already fallen asleep when the doctor finally came out. Sumi was dozing off but she woke up immediately when she heard footsteps. She wanted to know if Taichi was alright.  
  
"Taichi had lost excessive amount of blood and was given blood transfusion. His wounds were inflicted long ago were not treated. They may cause complication. Taichi had serious concussion in his head..." That reminded Sumi of Daemon beating Taichi up hitting his head on the wall.  
  
"Good thing that he survived even though being stabbed in his heart. He was in coma now. Whether he will wake up will depend on his will to live." The doctor told Sumi.  
  
Yamato heard everything and was in shock. He could not believe that such thing could happen to his best friend. Agumon started crying and Gabumon was consoling him. Sumi did not cry. She was in daze. She did not know how to react. She had loved Taichi ever since they met and was happy when with him. Ruki felt guilty for not telling Sumi the whole truth. Tears welled up in Ryo's eyes. He wiped them away. Taichi and Ryo had not met for a very long, long time. They were very close even though they were half-brothers.  
  
The group visited Taichi in ICU. Taichi had many tubes inserted into his arms and wrists one of them was inserted to his nose. He had heart monitor attached to him as well. Sumi grasped his hands calling for him to wake up.  
  
Taichi's parents were alerted. They were delighted to hear that their son was still alive but was worried when they heard that he was in a coma. Everybody decided to keep this to themselves and not let anymore people to know that Taichi was alive not even other digidestinated should know about that. In case other dark type digimon would try to hurt him.  
  
*************  
  
Sumi had a talk with Yamato about Daemon after the others had left.  
  
"I'm sure he already knew how to get the arrow of light and hope." Sumi told him. Yamato punched the wall with his fist.  
  
"Why didn't he kill Taichi earlier?" asked Black Agumon.  
  
"It's so obvious. He must waiting for Yamato to show up and get both the arrow of light and hope at the same time so he was acting as if he does not know how to get the arrow of light from Taichi." Gabumon replied.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? Then Taichi won't be hurt. He won't be landed in this state." Yamato blamed himself. Sumi said nothing. She sat at the hospital chair still in daze.  
  
"Taichi was no longer a digidestinated. His digivice was deleted." Sumi blurted out. Yamato was shock to hear that.  
  
"What?" He could not believe what he had heard.  
  
*************  
  
*At Takeru's house*  
  
Everyone was cheering after knowing that Daemon was defeated by Yamato. Miyako was reading the e-mail Ryo sent. Her jaws dropped when she read the word "Omegamon" Daisuke deleted the e-mail purposely to make Miyako angry. Miyako was mad at Daisuke for deleting the mail and was shouting at him. Hikari and Ken was relieved that Daemon was defeated.  
  
"But I got a feeling that things had not ended." Ken told Hikari.  
  
"We'll think about that later." Daisuke told Ken and he was running away from Miyako's beating. The others laughed.  
  
*************  
  
*At Koushirou's house*  
  
They received Yamato's e-mail that he and Sumi were alright. Sora cried with joy. Mimi was smiling from ears to ears. Koushirou was still fidgeting with his laptop. Jyou and Muriko were dancing. Michael sat around listening to music.  
  
*************  
  
The next few days, Sumi was in the hospital talking to Taichi. Taichi looked very pale and was motionless. Sumi felt like crying but stopped herself.  
  
Agumon was taking care of Taichi whenever he can, "Even though, we aren't partners now, we can still be friends." He exercised Taichi's fingers.  
  
Yamato visited Taichi too. He had an urge to beat him up like he did in the past. He looked at the heart monitor and sighed.  
  
"Hey! Taichi. You better wake up. Your girl is crying for you." He sat down shouting at him. Gabumon stopped him from shouting in the hospital. Taichi was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Maybe you should take a rest." He placed his hands back under his blankets.  
  
The tamers came as well. Kenta purposely told Taichi about the progress of "the show" anyway, he thought that Taichi would not wake up yet. "Your poor sister still does not know that you are here. So many people are trying to protect you. You should feel lucky."  
  
Ryo said nothing. Although he had many things to tell him, about his adventure, He could not bear to see Taichi in this state.  
  
*************  
  
*A month passed by...*  
  
Life was back to normal. Sumi was feeling better now. At least Taichi was safe from danger now. Yamato spent more time in his band trying not to remember what had happened. The Tamers were trying to adapt to their lives here. No other people knew what had happen to Taichi as they promised not to tell. Not even Daisuke's group knew anything about it but Daisuke already noticed it, he decided to keep it to himself.  
  
Koushirou went back to the high school to get his stuffs. He missed everything here. Miyako had become the chairperson of the computer club after he had graduated. She showed Koushirou a program she had written.  
  
"Sound good." Koushirou heard a voice. He turned and saw Hikari and a girl passed by.  
  
"Hi! Miyako." Hikari greeted her.  
  
"YOU!" Koushirou and the girl pointed at each other. It was the girl Koushirou had met at the funfair. He was really surprised to see her. Hikari introduced her to Koushirou and Miyako.  
  
"She's my cousin Junko."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Miyako shook hands with her. Hikari started at Koushirou. She waved her hands in his eyes, "Hey!" she shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Koushirou woke up.  
  
"Sorry. My name is Izumi Koushirou. Do you want me to take you around the school?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"Just mind your own business Koushirou." Miyako pushed Koushirou out.  
  
"Bye!" she shut the doors.  
  
Junko giggled, "He's a funny guy."  
  
"Funny when comes to dating a girl." Hikari joked.  
  
*************  
  
Koushirou went back to his school still smiling. Yamato and the others noticed it.  
  
Sumi asked Koushirou. "You saw her right?" Koushirou blushed, "Mind your own business ok?" he stuttered. Yamato laughed.  
  
"Take some action, ask her for a date but don't 'drag' me along." Yamato suggested. Sumi stepped his foots.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried. Sora laughed but was puzzled why Sumi stepped his foots.  
  
"Tentomon is going to be alone on weekends from now on." Sora joked.  
  
"Need my help?" Mimi asked as she held Michael's hand showing off a bit. Michael smiled. Jyou and Muriko came along. They were holding hands.  
  
"What was it?" they asked them. Everybody was laughing except Koushirou.  
  
"Ooh! You are in love!" Jyou understood by looking at the expressions of the other digidestinated.  
  
"Good luck!" Muriko cheered for him.  
  
"You all are bullying me!" Koushirou cried. "Hahaha!" Everybody was laughing their heads off as they saw Koushirou running away form embarrassment.  
  
*************  
  
Author's note: That's the end of the first part. It's not the end of the story yet. The next part of the story, Qinglongmon summoned the digidestinated telling them about the new enemy they are going to face. Please R & R. Thanks. ^^ 


End file.
